1kbwcfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:1000 Blank White Cards Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- This would be instrumental How do we make those collapsible image galleries? I feel those would be excellent for example purposes. Tigt 09:39, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Nothing is happening These might be useful for example purposes: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1kbwc and http://wiki.xkcd.com/geohashing/1000_Blank_White_Cards . Though, let's stay away from that xkcd one's writing style. --Tigt 18:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) What exactly do the Frog and Prince articles describe? 03:05, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Heya! I've got a real head for useless trivia and a ton of scans to boot, so I took the liberty of starting some of the red links, if you don't mind. I'll probably help embellishing articles with pictures, etc. Tigt 22:27, September 14, 2009 (UTC) wow this place is empty, we need more editors if this is to be a proper wiki. Nupanick 04:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) : More editors will come when we have more content. We need someone who knows what we need to write pages about, and tell us to write them. I also rearranged some comments here for organization. --Master Exon 16:00, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I made a simple rules page with a few red links, we could start by adding those pages. Nupanick 23:39, 27 July 2009 (UTC) There isn't much I can write for Suck Box and I Win Cards. When I play, we destroy sucky cards and have house-rules against I Win Cards. We also don't allow You Lose Cards. Though, we do allow cards that a player will lose IF he uses the card, or by chance. We also have a 1000 Point Limit. Meaning, a card can't take or give more than a 1000 points. We make HEAVY use of Trap Cards. We've also made some Rule Cards. For example we've had rule cards that made all Trap Cards face up, reverse direction of turns, made anyone who had a turn skipped have to discard a card, force everyone to draw 2 cards per turn. I suppose I like the idea of a competitive game as opposed to a game where the rules are so open ended that the person with the last blank card is potentially the winner every time. So Competitive Rules.--Master Exon 03:56, 28 July 2009 (UTC) For the monster cards, we should probably keep things as simple as possible in terms of math: a simple win/lose system would be nice, insteading of counting HP and such. We are currently looking for a way in which to incoporate Hero Cards or Monster Cards. I suppose they could fight each other until one dies like Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon, but when a player is without a hero/monster, the monster may attack a player's points directly (independent of drawing and playing a card). My house rules would include some kind of max HP, max damage, perhaps a mixture of max stats if we try to complicate the combat system.--Master Exon 03:56, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I have an idea! I'd really like to see more variations of this game, such as maybe a variation of this with a risk or warhammer styled board? I stumbled upon this the other day. http://strackenz.spod-central.org/~lpsmith/rpg/games/1KBWC-RPG.html As for your question, Yo Nothing, I'd suggest just setting up a chessboard or other grid, label it 1-8 and A-H, and start writing cards that refer to it. Example cards: "Tron Leak: while this card is in play, nobody can move diagonally on the board." "Fireball: play on a square. Do 4 points of fire damage to everything within two non-diagonal movements from that square." "Pit trap: write down the number and letter of a square but do not show it to the other players. When someone steps onto the square, you must reveal the numbers and they lose a turn." "Wrap Mode: While this card is in play, the board wraps, so you can move off the last row and end up on the first row." etc, etc. Nupanick 04:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Date Problem One question. Are we using normal date or american date for this page? Hm. Being a overbearing American myself, I insist upon the corresponding method. I can justify it though; 1000 Blank White Cards was invented in America, right? I mean, it's an arbitrary decision, so a stupid reason works fine... Tigt 05:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) That'll work. Just want it to be consistent, is all. Pteriforever 06:57, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Is your wiki still planning on leaving wikia? Hello, someone on this wikia wrote on the Anti Wikia Skin Alliance Moving page, that your wikia is moving. Please remove your wikia's name or add your wikia to the Moved Wiki page. Thank you. Anno1404 22:11, November 30, 2010 (UTC) This site sucks How do I delete all my card images and remove my account?